krytosdndcampaignsettingfandomcom-20200214-history
Thia
Thia, is a Genasi Fighter/Warlock, a member of the Gunners, and a founding member of the Misfits. She was chosen by the Drowned God to be his champion. She is not to be confused with Alternate-Thia. Background Raised in an orphanage, Thia had a modest upbringing in the port city of Tyragarde Pinnacle. After seeing so many children stranded with no hope, she knew that this could not be her fate. She turned to a life of crime and joined multiple crews once she was of age. Later in life, she would find her best friend, Brann. The two did multiple jobs together before she suggested they start a crew together, to which he agreed. Together, they became the Sea Foxes, whom sailed on the Cassius. On one of their ship battles, Thia infiltrated an enemy ship and found a mysterious curved weapon. She stole it and left. In Game Prologue Brann met with a source, and got a job to attack Tyragarde Pinnacle's trade market. In return, they would be awarded a large sum of gold. The plan was to be captured, tell the Coalthorns he was a native to Belkarth, to avoid straight out execution. On trip to Belkarth, her and Brann broke free and took control of the ship. Unfortunately, the captain secretly stirred the ship into the Lost Isles. Both of them fell unconscious in the water and he was found by the natives of Cragfist. Thia awoke on the shores of Velen. Chapter 1 After our heroes found landfall upon the shores of Cragfist, Thia allied with the rest of the party on a mission in the High Tops. She confronted a hooded woman there which was revealed to be her in a future timeline. Her future self warned her of Brann's death, which she refused to accept and she vowed to protect him. During the Misfits trip to Oxcrossing, Thia participated in the Day of Dragons Monster Hunt, winning third place. Before the Battle for Tyragarde began, Torven parleyed with the Coalthorn family and the Misfits to negotiate a deal. Trading the Divination Crystal for a large crate which unbeknownst to the Misfits, carried Brann, Sizzle, and Ella. When they refused to surrender, he sliced the throat of Ella, to which Renaya responded with a shatter spell. In the process of incapacitating Brann and Sizzle, the spell also destroyed the boat which sunk their bodies. Luckily, the party saved them both just in time. During the Battle for Tyragarde, the Misfits engaged with Torven, fighting on a Coalthorn ship. After wounding the pirate, Torven evaporated and reappeared on the Harlequin, sinking the ship the Misfits stood on. After a moment of rest, the Misfits remerged onto his ship, and he then revealed himself to be a demon. His form changed as his anger got the better of him, and he killed Thia by stabbing her through the gut, then again through the throat, before kicking her dead body into the ocean. After she was slain, her body was kicked into the ocean only to be found by Benjamin, whom swam her to shore. After failing to bring her back, Benjamin wrapped her in his jacket and brought the corpse to the Dawnbreaker. When she came to she was at the bottom of the ocean depths, being guided by an angler fish to spend eternity in the after life. A kraken emerged, swallowing the fish, and gazed at Thia's soul. After reforming her humanoid body, the Kraken took a bite out of her arm, leaving the Madman's Hook attached, then sent her back to the mortal realm. When Thia was resurrected, she saw glimpses of her past when she was an infant. It was revealed that Torven and her had actually met after he drank demon's blood, forming a pact with a deity. He pillaged Thia's home village, killing her family, then took her to Tyragarde Pinnacle with him. As her father crawled towards her, he muttered the name, "Kairi" and was stabbed in the back and left for dead. Chapter 2 During the one month time skip, Thia took mercenary work from Calamere. A noble by the name of Gilson Hagan, hired her to dispose of his former business partner and ex-lover, Juliet Digby. The pair worked their way up the ladder, selling Fen Root, a root used by druids seeking visions, smugglers have begun farming the herb for more recreational purposes. After taking up business in the city of Trath these past two months, Juliet has cut off the weekly shipments. On her journey through the Whispering Woods, she was ambushed by two ettins, and three goblins. Luckily, Fang appeared and saved her, as the Misfits would reunite on the divergent path. On their first quest with the Blood Hunters, she reached for the Blackfyre which was suddenly missing in combat. The symbols carved into her Madman's Hook turned to magma, and spewed fire. The Drowned God presumably destroyed the blade and stole it's properties. After their visit to Dragshallow, Thia had a vision of the whereabouts of the rest of the sacred shards, possibly because the Drowned God wanted to acquire them. She saw a young Myra speaking to Khazir about how two shards should not be in the same space as it would be a target. She saw a great wall, larger than any she has seen before and a noble holding the Conjuration Shard as it formed around her. An ancient black dragon spewing acid and fire across the lands with undead men riding their skeletal horses. The Pirate King wielding the Illusion and Evocation shards and wreaking havoc among the Coalthorn fleet. A group of smiths with dragon helms working on an ancient steel weapon. Finally, Thia saw two shadowy figures, one male and one female. The male tried to persuade the female to join him as she possessed the Transmutation Shard, but she refused to have anything to do with him. During the infiltration of Itramos Isle, the party snuck into a stronghold occupied by gnolls. They had a drow inquisitor in their cellars torturing their victims and after a brief fight with the drow, he revealed himself to be a vampire. He dropped his crossbow and kicked it to Randal as a reward for his valor. He then vanished, opening all the doors to the prison which revealed that the prisoners had all been bitten and left to become his thralls. The party locked the prisoners away and ventured to his torture room, which Zeph had been barely kept alive in. With no options left, Thia gave her friend a merciful death. This experience lead the warlock to evolve her blade once more. Notable Items * Madman's Hook * The Blackfyre (Currently consumed by Madman's Hook) - A sword crafted by the finest smiths in Oxcrossing. It pulses flames from an elemental heart. * Reins of Aurel * Pearl of Power * Cloak of Protection Trivia * Thia was the first PC to actually die.